Residents in the Anatomic Pathology Residency Program contribute to the clinical research program of the NCI and the NIH. Through their efforts as anatomic pathology residents in training, they help illuminate the pathological changes associated with cancer therapy, and explore new techniques to improve cancer diagnosis. They are critical to the patient care activities of the NCI and the NIH, and contribute to the correct diagnosis and management of disease. Residents have contributed to publications dealing with gene expression profiling, epigenetic analysis of human tumors, and the characterization of complications of therapy.